mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Grail building
The Grail building is a type of building in Heroes of Might and Magic series. The Grail building is the supreme building in the town, which provides with many bonuses. Usually, the Grail building offers a great gold income, plus few other nifty effects. The Grail is needed to construct this building in Enroth and Axeoth, and a Tear of Asha on Ashan. ''Heroes III'' The Grail building in Heroes III provides the kingdom with 3000 gold per day, increases creature production by 50% and gives an extra effect. The effects are as follows: *Castle: Colossus - increases allied heroes' morale by 2. *Dungeon: Guardian of Earth - increases the defending hero's Spell Power by 12 during a siege. *Fortress: Carnivorous plant - increases the defending hero's Attack and Defense by 10 during a siege. *Inferno: Deity of Fire - any week becomes the week of imps, which also increases the creature growth of imps and familiars. *Necropolis: Soul prison - increases the heroes' necromancy skill by 20%. *Rampart: Spirit guardian - increases allied heroes' luck by 2. *Stronghold: Warlords' monument - increases the defending hero's Attack by 20 during a siege. *Tower: Skyship - reveals the entire map, and increases the knowledge of defending heroes by 15. *Conflux: Aurora borealias - the town's mage guild teaches any spell (including titan's thunder). Colossus Castle H3.png|Castle variant Guardian of Earth Dungeon H3.png|Dungeon variant Carnivorous plant Fortress H3.png|Fortress variant Deity of Fire Inferno H3.png|Inferno variant Soul prison Necropolis H3.png|Necropolis variant Spirit guardian Rampart H3.png|Rampart variant Warlords' monument Stronghold H3.png|Stronghold variant Skyship Tower H3.png|Tower variant Aurora borealias Conflux H3.png|Conflux variant ''Heroes IV'' The Grail building in Heroes IV increases gold income by 3000, and provides a bonus to magic spells. The exception to this is the Stronghold faction, which increases the creature growth. While the text mentions increasing the creature boost of towns of Stronghold faction, it actually increases any allied town's creature growth. Great Library Academy Heroes IV.png|Academy variant Eye of Chaos Asylum Heroes IV.png|Asylum variant Holy avatar Haven Heroes IV.png|Haven variant Infernal effigy Necropolis Heroes IV.png|Necropolis variant Summoning stone Preserve Heroes IV.png|Preserve variant Festival of Life Stronghold Heroes IV.png|Stronghold variant ''Heroes V'' The Grail building retains the same function in Heroes V as it did in the previous installment. However, the Grail ''Heroes VI'' The Grail building retains the same function in Heroes VI as it did in the previous installment. However, it can only be built in a town with a capitol building, and has an additional cost of 15 wood, 15 ore, 15 crystals and 15000 gold. It gives out 5000 gold per day and a bonus of 50% creature growth in the town. The effects are as follows: *Haven: Elrath's infinite mercy - after each combat, a third of slain creatures are revived. *Inferno: Urgash's fiery wrath - inflicts 1000 Fire damage to the enemy hero's creatures within the town's Area of Control, and inflicts that much damage to enemy creatures besieging the town each turn. *Necropolis: Asha's undying resolve - increases the effects of the necromancy skill by 100%. *Sanctuary: Shalassa's frozen breath - there is a 50% chance that if a creature receives a "Chilled" status (which halves the creature's movement) from the hero or its creatures, it is replaced by "Frozen" status (makes the movement 0). *Stronghold: Father Sky's furor - all Stronghold creatures begin with Rank 2 Bloodrage at the start of the combat. *Dungeon: Mark of Malassa - the duration of poison, mind control and invisibility effects are increased by 1 turn. Elrath's infinite mercy Haven Heroes VI.png|Haven variant Urgash's fiery wrath Inferno Heroes VI.png|Inferno variant Asha's undying resolve Necropolis Heroes VI.png|Necropolis variant Shalassa's frozen breath Sanctuary Heroes VI.png|Sanctuary variant Father Sky's furor Stronghold Heroes VI.png|Stronghold variant Mark of Malassa Dungeon Heroes VI.png|Dungeon variant ''Heroes VII'' The village hall retains the same function in Heroes VII as it did in the previous installment. It costs 5 wood, 5 ore, 5 dragoncrystals, 5 starsilver, 5 dragonsteel, 5 shadowsteel and 4000 gold, and needs the town level to be at level 15. The effects are as follows: *Academy: Arcane portal - 100 maximum mana to all heroes. *Dungeon: Mark of Malassa - spies can plunder and sabotage two additional map objects. *Haven: Elrath's infinite mercy - after each combat, 10% of fallen creatures are revived. *Necropolis: Asha's undying resolve - increases the effects of necromancy skill by 10%. *Stronghold: Father Sky's furor - N/A. *Sylvan: Sylanna's perfect balance - each Sylvan hero, at the start of the combat, marks every enemy creature. *Fortress: Arkath's eternal flame - provides four major and four relic artifacts, and The Fire Drake artifact, when built. Arcane portal Academy H7.png|Academy variant Mark of Malassa Dungeon H7.png|Dungeon variant Elrath's infinite mercy Haven H7.png|Haven variant Asha's undying resolve Necropolis H7.png|Necropolis variant Father Sky's furor Stronghold H7.png|Stronghold variant Sylanna's perfect balance Sylvan H7.png|Sylvan variant Arkath's eternal flame Fortress H7.png|Fortress variant Category:Heroes III buildings Category:Heroes IV buildings Category:Heroes V buildings Category:Heroes VI buildings Category:Heroes VII buildings